Silver Sun
by Jesspanda
Summary: After an accident Bra finds herself on an unrecognisable Earth. She has no one. Bra has to forge her own path in this world, and it won't be easy. Rated M for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Accident

Bra opened her eyes to see the dark interior of her room before twisting her way out of her tangled, bright red bed sheets. When she was three years old her father started training her in the ways of his ancestors, the Saiyans. So this morning, like every morning in the last fourteen years, Bra woke at dawn and prepared for a morning training session with her father.

"I would kill for another few hours of sleep." Bra muttered under her breath as she searched her cupboard for the bright red jumpsuit she used to train in. After pulling it out, she methodically pulled on underwear and a tank top before strapping her ankles and wrists. She slipped into the jumpsuit and attached weighted shoes to her feet.

Unconsciously, she opened her mind to her family and sensed her mother still sleeping and her father already training. Her brother was not home. Bra groaned and slouched onto her bed, wanting to crawl back beneath the warm blankets. She thought back to why she was so tired this morning in particular.

In celebration of her seventeenth birthday the day before, her mother with the help of one of the world's most popular fashion designers had organised a fashion show and party in her honour. The giant ballroom had been decorated in red, white and gold balloons with streamers and a giant banner which read 'Happy Birthday Bra!' in glittery writing. In the middle of the room ran a bright white runway surrounded by seating and encased in lighting to highlight the models in the show.

 _'_ _Slightly tacky, but I appreciate the effort.'_ She thought, shrugging.

The guest list was full of celebrities, school friends and close family friends, which made for a bizarre mix of personalities. However the night was fun and she'd stayed up very late after the fashion show, dancing. She should have been insulted with the way all the runway models had dyed their hair bright blue, but the alcohol she'd consumed had dulled her anger. Thanking her half-Saiyan genetics, Bra was glad she didn't have a hangover.

Her musings were interrupted as she felt a sliver of impatience come from her father. She stretched forward and cracked her back. It was time to get to the Gravity Room.

-.-

Bra reached the door to the room which her father currently occupied and peered through the glass window. There he was, her father, the strongest man in the world. Smirking playfully Bra reached for the entrance panel, saw he was training in four hundred times the Earth's gravity, and promptly switched the machine off. The reaction wasn't what she was expecting. He barely rose a few centimetres and then turned to her with a glare.

 _'_ _Sooo not fun.'_ she winced as she imagined the reaction she wanted; her father speeding headfirst into the ceiling and breaking the Gravity Machine for a time until her mother could fix it. Of course, he was too powerful to fall for such a trick. She felt amusement sharply in her mind and realised she had accidentally shared the thought with her father. _'Oops!'_

With a hiss, the door slid open and her father stepped out, "You're late brat," he grunted.

Bra raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes, "Can we go out shopping instead?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and spat, "No." With that he spun on his heel and entered the room, leaving the door open in an unspoken invitation.

Bra sighed, this was going to get dirty.

Not a moment after the door had closed her father turned in her direction and threw a well-aimed energy blast at her chest. Jumping into the air and hovering well above blast zone, Bra was able to dodge the attack.

"Now try to hit me." He goaded.

Narrowing her eyes Bra jumped forward and attacked. For the next twenty minutes Bra was zigzagging through the air and returning her father's gesture – in kind. Their routine had become almost repetitive and she found that her moves became an automatic, well-tuned response. She was taking more hits than usual this morning, and her jumpsuit was mostly ruined.

 _'_ _After all these years, you'd think I would be able to hit him by surprise, just once!'_ was the remark running through Bra's mind as she raised her power levels greatly. Yet, it was these moments she cherished most. Any time with her father was a good time, even if she ended up bloodied and exhausted.

Bra could feel each muscle spasm and tighten as her blood raced through her veins. A low growl escaped her throat as her sequence of moves became faster and more powerful. She reached Super Saiyan level, her father copying her actions.

Both fighters acquired aquamarine eyes, golden hair and a bright golden aura and they fought viciously; throwing energy blasts, kicking, blocking, punching and jabbing. This was the ancient ritual of the Saiyans and it was this daily ritual with her father which ignited the fire in Bra's blood. Bra pushed herself to her limits. Her father came close enough to punch and she ducked his attack and twirled to kick him in the spine.

"I got you!" Bra grinned brightly, her body tingling with excitement. She pumped her fist into the air.

Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, was not finished. With a particularly sneaky energy blast, the match was won and Bra found herself inside a large crater in the wall. Moving almost instantly across the room, Vegeta wrapped his hand around his daughter's throat, forcing her to power down.

"Hitting your opponent _once_ does not mean he is defeated. Don't be so stupid again." She felt disappointment through the mental bond she shared with her father.

Bra groaned, nodding and pulled herself from the wall. "Okay Daddy."

He powered down and released her throat, "You must block to your lower right. Your skills are left lacking. If you do not, it leaves you open to attack. Brat." He added the last word with a devilish smirk.

Bra nodded and touched his mind with hers, letting him know that she understood. "I'm going for breakfast, do you want anything?"

Vegeta shook his head, "I ate earlier." He turned from her to start stretching his muscles and begin another training routine. Bra nodded at his back and left.

-.-

Freshly showered and changed, Bra sat at the kitchen table eating and watched the kitchen bots moving around, preparing food. One of the automated servants carried a tray in her direction, filled with breads, jams, fruit and meat of all sorts. Capsule Corp was full of these bots, which did most of the cleaning, cooking and household chores. Some people, like her Aunt Chi-Chi, would say that it was lazy to have so many machines do all the work, but Bra thought that they were a smart decision. It meant more time to do the things she loved. Crunching on a piece of bacon, Bra looked up when her mother entered the room.

Her mother smiled and came forward to steal a piece of toast. Bra frowned at that, but didn't say anything. She watched as her mother munched happily and when finished, dusted the crumbs off of her white lab coat.

"Do you want to help me work today Bra? You can check out my newest invention. It's a new hover craft designed to hold up to twenty people. I'm trying to upgrade the speed and a helpful hand would be very much appreciated." Her mother wiggled her eyebrows and smiled widely.

Bra sighed, _'I should have gone out for breakfast.'_

While she was smart enough to have graduated early, Bra wasn't as all-consumed with inventing as her mother. She was good at it and she enjoyed programming and engineering, but she would rather go out and have fun with her friends than stay at home all day in the lab.

"I'd planned to do some shopping, so I can only stay for half an hour." She replied reluctantly.

Her mother grinned, "Okay, come with me." Bulma turned towards the doorway and strode off.

"Wait, can't I finish breakfast first?" Bra yelled at her mother's back.

Her mother paused and turned her head, smirking. "Judging by those plates on the table you've already eaten a serving big enough for five people. Come on, you glutton!"

Bra huffed, looking at the kitchen bot at her side, "You are useless, clean these plates up!"

-.-

The clicking of Bulma's stilettos echoed off the walls of the hallway as the two walked towards the lab. Bra's bare feet made no sound as she followed silently behind the woman she so much resembled. The two shared very similar appearances, pretty faces, unique aquamarine hair and the same curvaceous body, for which her mother was known quite well. At this moment all Bra could think was of how she was constantly compared to her mother. Though they were similar in outward appearances Bra felt she was in a way, superior to her own mother. Gifted with intelligence, beauty and super human strength does that to a person.

Whilst Bulma was lost in some world of mathematic formulas, Bra was cursing her mother, ' _Why, oh why did she have to wear those heals? I swear sometimes she does it just to irritate my sensitive hearing._ ' And the click-clacking seemed to get louder as they slowly became closer to Bulma's lab. As Bulma made small growling sounds in her throat, obviously as some reaction to what she was thinking, Bra's senses honed in on Bulma.

The sound of her mother's movement seemed incredibly loud. Her clicking shoes first and foremost, her silent muttering and grunting in relation to her thoughts, the grating of the coat against her shirt, her hair swishing back and forth and her bones creaking as she moved different parts of her body. Without having to concentrate, she could even hear her mother's heart pumping blood and her muscles stretching with each step she made.

Her Saiyan heritage allowed her almost complete control over the workings of her body. Her father had such perfect control that he was mostly silent, even to her ears at times. Bra was sad to think that her mother's senses were so dulled. Without her intelligence, she'd be practically useless.

 _'_ _You're so weak…'_ She was worried at the thought. It would be too easy for someone to kill her. Her mother may be physically weak, but she was greatly loved by the people in her life, _'I'll protect you.'_ Bra promised to herself.

Coming to a slow stop at the entrance to her mother's lab, Bra stood in silence behind, waiting for instruction. Her mother turned to face her and smiled, "Now don't go telling anyone my codes, okay honey?"

Bra scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Why would I do that?"

Bulma chuckled and turned back to the door. She waved her hand over the entrance panel, "Access code: Bulma B855884 alpha red."

The computer screen next to the door glowed green and in a digital voice replied, "Access granted."

Following her mother into the lab, Bra felt engulfed by technology. Bulma's private lab was a place for experimentation. It was the birth place of all ideas and inventions before they ever hit Capsule Corp Science Offices. The right side was cluttered with bots which had yet to be repaired. They had been destroyed by her father in the Gravity Room.

Bra followed her mother into the lab and her mother veered off to the left, sat at a computer and started typing away. "Come on over and look at this," she beckoned.

Bra ventured to the screen, where she marvelled at the blueprints. Her mother continued typing with one hand and used the other to gesture towards the back of the room, "There's a DynoCom back there with some algorithms I want you to look at."

Bra cast her eyes around the room, peering at many of the oddly shaped pieces of metal and benches loaded with equipment. She slowly made her way towards the back, past a half-built hover car, mechanical tools littered about and a large object covered by draping sheets before reaching the desk at the back of the room. She'd almost given in to the desire to levitate over everything to simply fly to the back of the room. She glimpsed backward to see her mother working hard, focussed entirely on the computer.

With little grin, Bra decided to investigate. She pulled a case of capsules from a shelf, swiftly reading their capsule numbers, _'Wow, I don't think I've ever seen a 3680 before.'_ Bra lifted the capsule and a few of its neighbours out of their places and stuffed them into her pocket, _'Mom won't miss 'em!'_

After rifling through a few more capsule cases, Bra picked up an object which looked like a hair dryer. It was grey, with three buttons. There were no identifiable descriptions or instructions on the object, so she pressed the button closest to her finger. A loud bang made her jump and shriek, "Good Dende!"

Her mother jumped from her seat. A crinkle appeared between Bulma's brows as she regarded her with a slight frown, "Bra, put that down, it's not finished!"

Bra shrugged with a wince, "Sorry."

Bulma sighed, "Just get out the DynoCom from the drawer to your left. Can you do some comparative tests on the different formulas and results? The formulas are in there already, so once you put in the figures it should be fine. The figures are in the desk draw underneath." With that Bulma turned her back on her daughter and went back to her work.

Bra had done this work for her mother before. She was quick and efficient and didn't need instruction every five minutes, so she had been given this task many times. It was basically just re-running through test equations for the newest gadget or vehicle. It was nothing hard at all, but very time consuming.

So Bra sat down on the hard desk chair and picked up the DynoCom. The hand held computer was full of algorithms, as her mother had said, so she started to do her work. Checking and re-checking equations wasn't hard if you knew what to do, what equalled x and what x meant in accordance to y. Becoming entranced in her work, Bra whizzed through multiple equations. In fact, the time seemed to fly and before she knew it, Bra heard the beeping of the lab door as the lights dimmed.

Putting down her equipment, she ventured to the front of the lab. Looking to her mother's empty desk chair and the neatly stacked papers she could only assume that her mother had left for a break without telling her.

"What? She left! I can't believe she forgot me, that's so uncool." Bra let out a whine, "She better bring me back some lunch!"

So Bra patiently went back to her work, her half-Saiyan eyes adjusting to the darkened light. She'd completed her second DynoCom full of equations and gotten started on her third when her stomach growled. Checking her watch she was surprised to see that more than two hours had passed since her mother's disappearance. Growling with frustration she stalked to the lab door and waved her hand over the exit button to let her out.

"Access denied." That damned irritating electronic voice!

Bra sighed and waved her hand again, "Access code: Bulma B855884 alpha red."

"Speech recognition failed."

"I wish I could throttle you, you piece of no good junk!" was Bra's heated reply.

"Does not compute."

"AH! Stupid wall! You know what I'm saying! Let me out or I will be forced to eliminate you!" Bra turned a scary eye to the machine.

"Miss Brief, without the access code and correct voice reading, you are not allowed to exit the premises."

"Damn smart-aleck." She muttered back.

Bra pried open the access panel and fiddled around with the wires, hoping to open the door. After five minutes she gave up with a huff, everything she'd tried had not worked. She was reluctant to break the door down.

"I can't believe this has happened again!" Bra growled. She had been left and locked in the lab twice before today. The first time she was locked in had been a prank, Trunks and Goten luring her in with the promise of toys when she was a child. The second time was similar to today; her mother had brought her in to help, Bra had fallen asleep and then her mother had left, forgetting that her daughter was still in the room. Both times she had blasted the door off of the wall. Her mother was lenient the first time, but the second time she destroyed the door, she'd been made to repair it manually, and had been grounded for a month with her credit card confiscated for two months.

Bra wasn't pleased and didn't wish to repeat that experience. Later, after everything happened, Bra wondered why she didn't just send an email to her mother from the DynoCom to let her out.

So Bra ventured back to the capsule cases, found a 2031 and opened the capsule. A medium sized refrigerator popped up in front of her. She guzzled down the jerky, cheese and few cans of lemonade inside and decided to take a nap. She looked around the room.

 _'_ _Which is the most comfortable chair?'_ she thought with curiosity.

Looking at the half-built hover car, Bra decided that the plastic seating just wasn't her thing and moved on to another object. The benches were covered in half-built junk, no good. Even her mother's computer chair was uncomfortable. The object covered in the draped sheet drew her attention. She pulled the sheet away and revealed a small white cylindrical machine just taller than her own height with a door cut into the side. She pulled the handle and saw inside the most luxurious and cushiony red seat.

 _'_ _Hmm that looks a bit more comfy,'_ she weighed her options, _'roomy plastic chair or a small space and really nice chair?'_

Bra grinned, "That's not really a hard decision."

Small and comfortable would have to do. So Bra squeezed into the machine and sat with a whoosh as the air left her lungs in a sigh. Wiggling to get into the right position, Bra saw the door she'd just entered swing closed. Furrowing her brow she wiggled a little more, and found her pants caught on something to the left of the chair.

Bra pulled her leg harder causing the material of her sweatpants to rip and she watched in fascination as the inside of the machine lit up with lights and knobs and swirly signs which hadn't been apparent before. She looked to the left of her chair and saw a leaver.

With growing dread, Bra heard the countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Mechanism activated" an electronic voice ringed out through the small compartment.

Bra's world started to shake.

The machine started to sputter.

"Enforce safety procedures. Malfunction detected. Enforce safety procedures." The electronic voice ringed yet again.

The whole world shook harder, with enough force to send Bra hard against the safety belt she'd hastily plugged in.

She was overcome in a bright light. So bright it blinded her vision.

 _'_ _Oh Dende, what have I done?'_

End Chapter

Author's note: Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it, and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it. If you liked what you've read and are interested, I am looking for a Beta Reader. Thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Empty Planet 

Throwing her arm across her eyes, Bra attempted to block the shining brightness but a constant circle of lights kept flashing behind her eye lids. The shaking of the machine reverberated throughout her body and though it soon stopped, Bra felt that her brain was still shaking in aftermath. She'd hit her head sometime and blood dribbled into her eyes, so she squinted and looked around.

She could smell the smoke drifting up from inside the machine's console before it appeared. The electrical panel burst into flames before she could blink an eye and with more than a little haste, Bra ripped the safety belt in two, pushed her hand towards the door of the machine, powered up an energy blast and blew the door right off. She scrambled out onto open grass, her momentum causing her to skid a few meters along the ground.

As she fell onto her hands and knees, Bra was grateful that at least she didn't catch on fire. Not because she'd be harmed, but because if any of her clothes were torn away, she'd be lying half naked in the middle of her mother's lab.

"How incredibly embarrassing," Bra muttered silently as she turned her head to survey the wretched machine which had almost killed her. Her eyes followed the trail of smoke high into the sky and with a shock, she suddenly realised she was out in an open field, nowhere near her mother's lab.

 _'_ _Oh Dende! Was that crappy little piece of junk some sort of transporter? I will definitely get my credit cards cancelled for this!'_ Bra silently whined as her eyes travelled over the charred piece of metal and the burning flame. Sparks of lightening would zap away from the machine every few minutes, reminding Bra of a powerful energy blast.

The repercussions of having commandeered her mother's invention, especially in an obviously untested state, would be immense. Along with cancelled credit cards, thoughts of being sent to a labour camp and having to shovel cow dung rolled through Bra's mind as possible punishments. Having unconsciously hunched her shoulders, Bra relaxed and decided her best bet would be to play innocent.

 _'_ _Even though I really am innocent. Stupid wall, stupid lab, stupid Mother for locking me in,'_ she thought spitefully.

Bra felt her shirt rip a little as she lay on the ground with limbs splayed. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore that her outfit wasn't perfect and evened out her breaths, slowing her heart beat to a steady bump-bump. The temperamental teen gave a sigh. She concentrated her thoughts towards her family, trying to find their minds. There were no answering thoughts or connections.

"Oh Dende, the crash! I've given myself brain damage!" Bra gasped and held her head in her hands. _'Stop stressing so much… It's not good for the brain, plus, I can't even get brain damage with my Saiyan strength... I hope.'_ Her heart rate slowed again as she took a deep breath of the fresh air.

 _'_ _How do I always get into these kinds of problems?'_ she contemplated, _'I'm so talented and brilliant. Why is it, that when it comes down to a difficult situation, I always make a fool of myself?'_

Calming her thoughts, she relaxed. For the first time in what seemed her entire life, Bra felt completely at ease. Her incredibly enhanced senses – thanks to her Saiyan heritage – felt the lack of population first and foremost and she reasoned herself to be somewhere in an unused land or even possibly on a large island.

 _'_ _Okay. I've got to find out where I am, and then I can get home.'_ Bra decided that she would stop being lazy and get home hopefully before anyone noticed she was missing. Except that the constant buzz at her senses which she should have felt, the one that came from the life energy of every being in the city, was not present anywhere nearby. It was amazing. She felt unrestrained - released. Living in a large city, Bra had never _not_ been able to feel the ebb and flow of thousands of people. While it was a surreal experience, the sudden lack of buzzing at her senses left a niggling thought in the back of her mind, ' _It's_ _unnatural_.'

Bra lay there in the silence, listening to the wind rustle through the trees around her. Surely her mother must have noticed her absence by now and sent her father off to find her? Could they have forgotten their own daughter already, just the day after the anniversary of her birth? Closing her eyes quickly, she assumed that perhaps she was being punished; lying here in the dirt to think about her bad behaviour.

 _'_ _I'll show them! As soon as they return I'll wake up slowly and pretend to have brain damage! That'll teach them for ignoring me!'_ she soon sighed, _'If only it was possible for something to actually give me brain damage. Well, maybe a pretty hard kamehameha. I guess that idea's shot through the roof.'_

More than half an hour had passed before Bra decided no one was arriving any time soon and she lifted herself easily from the ground. Brushing her hands down the back and sides of her body she removed any remaining grass or plant matter sticking to the rips in her clothes – she'd done more damage to her clothes in her haste to escape the pod-like machine than she realised. It wouldn't do to present a bad appearance, even though no one was there to witness it.

Narrowing her eyes, Bra scanned the surroundings. No one appeared to be near her and she increased her senses.

 _'_ _They wouldn't be hiding from me would they? That would be idiotic, but I doubt even Trunks would play a prank on me to this level.'_

Concentrating on a small bush from which she sensed movement, Bra watched lazily as a fluffy little bunny rabbit sprung from its hiding spot and darted away. A flock of birds flew by overhead, in the same direction, being followed on ground by a group of deer prancing hurriedly. She watched a fox dart between the trees, following the path of the deer. Bra tilted her head, "That's odd."

She soon found out why.

Starting off as a gentle shaking of the ground, the rapid sound of a large animal or two thundering through the forest came ever closer. Breaking through the barrage of trees, a large reptilian animal hurtled across the barren clearing Bra was standing in the middle of.

Sprinting out of the way, Bra watched carefully as another large reptilian animal came bounding close soon after. With a sudden fascination with these animals, Bra watched as the second, and larger animal grabbed its apparent prey by the neck, repeatedly snapped its jaws and shook its head violently from side to side in an attempt to kill. Claws against claws these two beasts fought, but not for long. After a few quick bites to the neck, chest and rump, the smaller animal was killed, falling to the ground in a heap.

"A dinosaur…" she whispered, remembering her visit to the West City Zoo four years ago to see one of the last of the near-extinct species. "The one I saw was less than half the size."

Bra turned her head away once the stronger beast started devouring the hideous carcass. Unused to such displays of wild animals, she focussed her eyes on the distant mountain range and narrowed them shortly after. Confusion dulled her senses as she stared at the land formations. The mountains were eerily familiar.

Bra unconsciously diverted her energy to her feet and lifted slowly into the air. Once she was high enough to get an aerial view, she looked to the left and then right. _'Yep, definitely familiar.'_

It was this critical moment when Bra recognised something she had not before. Hidden amongst the surrounding forest were ruins. Discarded pieces of metal and brick littered the forest. Structures that looked like they could have been parts of walls leaned precariously against trees and were held up by strangler vines.

Heading down towards her left, in the direction of the mountain range, Bra noticed a particularly large piece of metal, charred and blackened as if half-destroyed by a bomb strike. She lowered herself in front of it, deciding whether or not to check this one piece of metal she was regarding with suspicion.

 _'_ _Well, best to get it over with quickly.'_ She reasoned.

Wiping away the dust and grime, Bra went into a state of shock as she looked at what used to be the sign that stood proudly in front of her West City home. Against the grimy, half-blasted metal, she could read the faded blue paint of 'ule' and the once-red paint of 'Corp'. She had seen this sign almost every day of her life, but never had she seen it in such disrepair. What had become of Capsule Corporation?

With a look of distrust and speculation, Bra lifted once again from the ground and searched further into the forest. It was a slow trek between the tall, but young trees and as she manoeuvred between branches, all that was to find were the remnants of a broken city. She noticed some structures were rusted and rotten, held together weakly by trees and vines, whereas others held none of their former shape. The rubble and debris was most prominent and she recognised the effects of a powerful energy attack.

Following what was once a main road, she passed her local haunt The Pier, a once grand street filled with all sorts of designer brand stores and fancy restaurants. It was this which caused the final realisation of her destroyed city that brought a slight watering to her eyes. Trying to keep composed, Bra forced herself into a state of denial.

 _'_ _That evil, conniving idiot Trunks, thinking he can trick me! As if I'd believe someone could destroy our city! Not with my father here! Not with Daddy to protect everyone. Goten was probably in on it too!'_ And so Bra ignored the fact that she appeared to be in the destroyed West City and set her sights on a larger scale.

She flew high into the air, above tree level and headed in the best direction she thought possible - over the mountains. Around forty minutes at a steady speed beyond the mountain range, lay North City and if her brother and his friend thought they could trap her into thinking any of this was real, she was going to prove it wasn't.

Crossing the threshold of the mountains Bra did not see the familiar sky scrapers in the distance. She soon came across the similar appearance of a broken and beaten city. She found the remnants of hover cars lying haphazardly along cracked and weather-beaten roads, destroyed homes and large craters in the ground in various places. It seemed almost as if no one had expected attack, not that she was agreeing there was an attack of any sort, despite the evidence. Bra felt her heart start beating quickly.

"This can't be real!" She shook her head, her vision blurring with tears. "I'll just go down there and the people will come out from hiding." She swallowed thickly, willing herself to just _believe_ there were people there even though she could sense no discernible energy levels.

Bra lowered herself to the ground to inspect the damage. The roads were far too cracked and broken to have been destroyed recently as they were hard and grimy with dust and overgrown with plant life. The broken front of a building stood just back from the road and she walked towards it with trepidation. Passing through the archway, which once probably held a door, Bra found herself amongst traces of what used to be a roadside corner store.

One thing in this store stood out most prominently. Cut clearly in half was a bright blue vending machine and written across the top was 'Hoi Poi Capsules'. Scattered along the floor Bra saw numerous small white containers. Now utterly confused Bra pocketed a few, adding them to her collection, before heading back towards the road.

 _'_ _Do they think they can trick me? Hoi Poi, these things must be ancient!'_ were Bra's thoughts as she glanced behind her at the shop. She ventured further down the street, searching behind stones, half broken walls and greenery to try and find some traces of life. Well, life she found. Rats scattered at her approach towards a building, and a feral cat bounded quickly after them. Bra could see ants, bugs and other insect life making a home for itself in the once bustling city. One pressing thought was at the forefront of her mind, _'None of this life is human. Where are they?'_

Bra sighed, collapsing on the ground. The tears came quickly, running down her face and she scrubbed her cheeks uselessly with her hands. Her whimpers turned to wails as she realised there was no one left. She couldn't understand what had happened. Had she somehow travelled to the future? Bra shuddered, not wanting to think about an evil so strong it could destroy all intelligent life on Earth.

When her tears had dried, Bra found herself sprawled across some rubble. She turned to face the sun, which had passed the highest point in the sky and was a few hours from setting. "What can I do?" she wondered aloud.

The denial stage had ended, and now she felt nothing but desperation. Her mind, which hours earlier had been connected to her father, mother and brother, felt achingly empty. The Saiyans as a race could not read another's thoughts, however they formed familial bonds and could share emotional impressions. Her mother believed it was an ability that had evolved over time so that kin could recognise each other during the change to the Oozaru form on a full moon. The lonely silence Bra felt could not be real and her mind ached to fill the empty bonds. Scrambling to her feet, she shot high into the air and turned herself around and headed off towards South City, desperation in her eyes.

Bra's search for family and civilisation led her across ocean and country, finding the same results everywhere. No more than ten minutes after passing East City, Bra found the terrain once again became familiar as she realised that the Son household was nearby. So she changed her course slightly to the left and made her way towards the home she'd often visited as a child. _'If there's one person who could, with any possibility, still be alive, it would be Son Goku. Daddy said he's a hard one to kill, like a cockroach.'_

Landing with surprising grace, considering her warring emotions, Bra was surprised to see that the small and cosy home she once knew was missing and the only building in sight was a tiny hut. Creasing her brow, Bra recognised it as the storage hut Chi-Chi had kept vegetables and other food stores in. Remembering the weekend visits with her close friend Pan, her stomach grumbled slightly as she thought of Chi-Chi's cooking. As a child she had wished her mother could cook like Chi-Chi.

When she was seven her family had visited the Son household to celebrate Goten's eighteenth birthday. Bra had never met the full contingent of the Z-Gang until that day, so it was one she always remembered. It had been a sunny day with lots of food, laughter and sparring. Chi-Chi had been running to and from the kitchen all day to satisfy the appetite of her Saiyan family and friends. Bra remembered Chi-Chi ordering both her and Pan to help, and she had spent one very long hour hauling sacks between the store house and the kitchen. It had seemed torturous at the time, but not because the chore was hard, but because she wanted to sit out in the sun and play with her dolls.

Bra smiled bitterly as she reminisced.

She rose once again into the air and flew around the base of Mount Paozu. She found no dwellings whatsoever, bar the small potato shack. Becoming agitated, Bra released a roar into the sky, "Come out right now! This isn't funny!"

There was no reply to be heard.

Now frustrated and beginning to feel pangs of hunger Bra decided that she might as well check the entire planet before giving up. Hopefully before she was done, she'd be at the closest fast food restaurant ordering the entire menu. She released her energy, powered up into her Super Saiyan form and flew across the ocean, islands and foreign countries. As she travelled she let her senses spread wide, trying to find intelligent life.

Slowly, but surely, she was coming to the realisation that every single city, town and village had been destroyed. Without conscious effort, Bra found herself flying in the direction of Dende's lookout.

 _'_ _There must be someone there. Dende or maybe Mister Popo. They'll be able to tell me what happened and help me find my way home.'_ She thought determinedly.

Flying at high speed towards the lookout Bra wondered about the consequences of what she should find. If there was no one there for her to find she was in trouble and the thought made her grind her teeth in worry. Coming closer to her destination, Bra noticed that Korin Tower had been destroyed. The tower had supposedly been made of a very durable material, and to see the rubble where it once stood was shocking. Tears slipped out over her cheeks, falling like rain drops onto the earth below. The lookout was still intact however she now had no hopes of finding anyone alive.

It was deserted. The familiar red, green and beige colouring of the lookout gave her no comfort as she landed on the smooth platform. The trees standing in formation leading up to the domed structure were still living but they were unkempt, something she had never seen before. A heavy pit of dread settled in her stomach. With trepidation she made her way towards Dende's home.

As she entered through the front archway she let out a loud cry of shock and distress.

End Chapter

Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope Bra is portraying a realistic mix of emotions in reaction to her situation. I'm planning out the chapters ahead, and I think this is going to be a pretty long story. I'm still looking for a Beta Reader if anyone is interested.


End file.
